Knowledge, Beliefs, Denial, Reaction
by idealrain
Summary: Michael knows more that he's letting on. Carly clings to her beliefs about the past. Sonny denies any wrongdoing. Each reacts to the situation. don't own GH or its' character.
1. Chapter 1

Knowledge

Michael knows more that he's letting on. I don't own GH or its' character. 

Michael Alan Corinthos is not naïve. 

He knows his father kills people, or dispatches Max to do it for him.

He knows his father sees him as a prized possession.

He knows his father in the end will only look out for himself. 

He knows his mother would swear that she made the right choice.

He knows his mother would bring up the kidnapping.

He knows his mother would always side with his father. 

He knows she's lying to herself and everyone else.

He knows she's trying to justify her choice.

He knows she can't keep her voice down when talking to Franco. 

He knows he'll lose one father, no matter what.

He knows he'll change both of his families forever.

He knows he'll walk away for good, this time. 

_He knows one father shot the other one._

_He knows one is clinging to life and one is willing to take them._

_He knows, one moment ago, he lost both fathers._

He knows a signature will right wrongs.

He knows a signature, brand new, will be hard to learn.

He knows a signature shouldn't be written with a shaky hand.

**Michael Alan Quartermaine**.

He knows his father won't wake up.

He knows his father won't know him.

He knows his father won't find peace.

He knows he's setting off a bomb.

He knows he's setting off on a new path.

He knows this is right.

He knows this is the only way.

He knows this is a done deal.

He knows Michael Quartermaine will be a better son than Michael Corinthos was.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Corthinos-Quartermaine heir disown mob family"**

The Port Charles Herald's headline was one of the shocking in the recent past that didn't involve the words shooting and acquittal. Most people who filed for name changes were not front page news. But when a Corthinos was in the news, even something as mundane as a legal name change, its front page news. Add in the fact the name in question was changed to Quartermaine. People will talk.

Sonny woke up around five and went for his morning run. When he got back the paper was folded next to his coffee. He glanced at the headline and choked.

Carly haven't gotten a chance to read the paper when Jax called to congratulate her about Michael. She grabbed a newspaper and scanned the front paper. Carly wasn't shocked; she thought this might happen when Michael got older and learned more about Sonny's business. But not to tell his parents, well, that will send Sonny into a rage and who knows who he will hurt.

Michael knocked at the Quartermaines and Alice answered door.

"Mr. Cort-, I mean, Mr. Quartermaine. Are you here to see your grandmother? She's in the den with Miss Tracy, having breakfast."

"Thank you, Alice." Michael walked in and saw Monica sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Hi, Michael. Or should I say Mr. Quartermaine?" Monica smiled.

"Michael Alan Quartermaine is the new official name, I guess. I can't imagine another first name and I don't know why James was chosen."

"James was my grandfather and Mother was determined to have the Morgan side represented. Of course that's why Ned is Edward. Daddy would be please with your actions," Tracy said.

Monica raised an eyebrow at her sister-in-law's kindness. Tracy caught the look and shrugged.

"It's a good name, Alan, and I think we need more good people in the world. Now if you don't need anything else, I need to get to ELQ. Michael, I expect you in today to close on the London deal. I know you have a lot of personal issues right now and I expect you to be professional. I'll see you there," Tracy said before going off to swallow smaller businesses for the day.

"Wow…that was weird. Tracy was actually nice to me. What's wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"She's…we're both getting older and losing family too fast. She misses your grandfather and Edward and Lila more than she lets on. And don't mention this to anyone, but she really did cared about A.J." Monica smiled sadly. Michael's phone rang.

"Sonny." Michael silenced his phone.

"Michael Alan Quartermaine. I love saying that," Monica laughed.

"Well, I should get to work now. You know how frantic my boss can get about her employees . Dinner this week?"

"I'll check my schedule. It's always good to see you, Michael. Good luck with Sonny," Monica said. She started to write chart notations and Michael went to work.

* * *

Sonny stormed into the Quartermaines, ignoring Alice's valiant efforts to stop him. Monica looked up and said,

"Alice, it's fine," Monica dismissed the maid.

"Dr. Monica, I'll be right outside," Alice said, glaring at the mobster.

"Thank you. Sonny, what can I do for you?"

"I can't get ahold of Michael. Neither can Carly. Is he here?" Sonny asked.

"No. Have you tried calling him?" Monica asked, calmly.

"He won't answer. If the Quartermaines think they can steal my son…"

"Sonny, he's an adult. We aren't forcing him. Besides, if anything, you've 'stole' my son, grandson and put my daughter in danger by dating her. Maybe its karma," Monica smirked.

"I always loved Michael like my own son. I raised him and I was a better father then A.J. was," Sonny proclaimed.

"Then why does he have my surname?" Monica asked.

Monica found herself against the wall, held there by Sonny's anger.

"You little bitch. No wonder Jason disowned you. You don't deserved to have living kids…"

"Sonny…." Monica gasped for breath.

"You couldn't control your kids, or keep your husband and that's why you're all alone…" Sonny tightened his grip.

"Dr. Monica!" Alice rushed in and broke in between Sonny and Monica.

"What's going on here? Monica, are you ok?" Tracy asked.

Monica gasped for breath. Tracy's eyes narrowed at Sonny.

"Alice, please call the police and restraint our guest. I'm taking Monica to the hospital now. Thank god I forgot the Peterson file here and came home."

Sonny never saw Alice take so much pleasure in an order as she restrained him. But he knew Dante would understand his explanation when he arrived at the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Beliefs

Carly finds it harder and harder to believe her own lies.

Carly believed that she chose right when she lied about Michael's paternity.

She believed Jason would be a good father.

She believed Jason would protect Michael.

She believed Jason would love Michael.

She believed the Quartermaines would harm Michael.

She believed the Quartermaines would use Michael.

She believed the Quartermaines would brainwash Michael.

She believed she was righteous in keeping Michael away.

She believed she was righteous in making Michael Sonny's son.

She believed she was righteous in choosing Michael's lifestyle.

She believed she was wrong to cut out the Quartermaines out of Michael's life.

She believed she was wrong to put Michael in danger.

She believed she was wrong when she thought Sonny was a good man.

She believes Michael knows what he's doing.

She believes Michael knows how to destroy his parents.

She believes Michael knows there's nobody to blame but herself and Sonny.

She believes Michael is right and she lost him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Interlude

*All Monica's dialogue are unsent texts*

-After reading MSquared79's review about Dante, I realized that Olivia would be a better character to defend Sonny. Thanks.-

Tracy Quartermaine was not happy. This in itself wasn't unusual. In fact, most people would say this was her default mode. But the cause wasn't usually in defense of her sister-in-law. No doubt Hell frozen over.

"You're the chief of staff! What kind of hospital are you running, that makes the chief of staff waits?"

Monica shot her sister-in-law a look that would be most people cowered in fear. Tracy ignored it and continued on,

"Although I have to admit it's nice to have you speechless for once. None of the 'it's my house, Alan gave it to me' nonsense."

Monica whipped out her phone and started texting. When she was done, Tracy read the text and laughed

"You wish, although I never heard of that combination when swearing before."

"Ah, Dr. Quartermaine," Dr. Jones said.

"Lucas, good to see you. Bobbie told me you work here," Monica texted.

"Yes, it was time for another Dr. Jones at GH. Now what happened here?"

"Sonny choked me. I knew he was unpredictable when he got angry but I didn't think he would go that far…"

"Do you want to report this to the police?" Lucas asked.

"Of course she does! Sonny's a maniac and should be locked up!" Tracy said

Monica smirked. Tracy was horrible but also territorial. She could hurt her family anyway she wanted but no one also could.

"I will go to the police after the exam. But I have to admit it's weird to think of you as Dr. Jones."

"I know. I keep looking over my shoulder for dad. Well, can you open your mouth and we'll get this over with?"

Soon afterward, Tracy and Monica went to the police station. Walking in, Tracy was relieved to see Dante working. Dante nodded at Tracy.

"I'm here, Tracy. What happened?" Anna asked.

"Monica was attacked by Sonny. I want him arrested!" Tracy said.

"I would like to hear from Monica herself. Monica?"

"I don't know if you read today's papers but Michael changed his last name rightfully to Quartermaine. He came over during breakfast and told us the news. Tracy and Michael went to ELQ and I worked on some paperwork. Then Alice showed Sonny into the den and I might've taunt him some about Michael and then he started to choke me…"

"And then I returned home because I forgot papers for ELQ. I walked in and yelled for Alice who called the police and here we are," Tracy finished the story

"So you taunted a bipolar man about his son? How cruel are you?" Olivia called out from her son's desk.

"That's enough, Ms. Falconeri. Detective, if you can't control your mother, she will put in a cell for Monica, I'll finish taking your statement and Tracy's in my office. I will discuss the inappropriateness of your mother's comment later, Detective," Anna said, firmly.

Dante escorted his mother outside. Olivia scowled as the three women went into Anna's office. A hard look across her face and she took off, to warn Sonny.

"Sonny, I wanted to warn you. Anna wants to bring you in for questioning concerning Monica Quartermaine's attack. Now I know you're have rough time right now but don't worry, just call Diane."

"Just sign the complaint and we're all set. I'll bring Sonny in and see if we can charge him with assault," Anna said, finishing the paperwork.

"I assume Ms. Falconeri will be dealt with," Monica said.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry you had to deal with this. I'll be in touch," Anna said.

"Thank you." Monica signed the complaint.

* * *

"Tracy, this is Michael. You missed the meeting with Jabot. I handled it but I know you wouldn't miss it unless something was wrong. Call me back." Michael was concerned. It took a lot to get Tracy out of the office. His great aunt obsessed about ELQ twenty-two hours of the day, leaving two hours for personal scheming. His phone rang on his desk. Of course. Michael knew Tracy couldn't help micromanaging him.

"Tracy! Where are you?"

"Michael, there was an incident at the house. Monica…Your grandmother was assaulted but luckily I came home and interrupted it. We're at the house now and she's resting but I feel that I should stay here for now."

"Wait…what happened?"

As Tracy gave him more and more details, Michael got a bigger and bigger pit in his stomach. When Tracy finished, Michael felt like a little boy when he asked,

"Is this my fault? I made Sonny go over the edge and…" Tracy interrupted him.

"We'll assign blame later. Right now, I need you to cover for me at ELQ. I'll call you if something changes."

"Ok. About the Jabot meeting…" Michael said before hearing call waiting, "I have another call."

"Go. I'll keep you updated," Tracy said before she hung up the phone.

"Hello? No, I'm not his son. What for…ah, assault. Well, he needs to call someone else. I have nothing to do with him." Michael disconnected the call and started to dial a number. He got the feeling this was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write, since I needed to get into Sonny's head and my hatred for Sonny grows everyday especially with this current storyline. Sorry for the delay and only two more chapters to go! That's also the reason this chapter is much shorter. Also does anyone else feel that Monica needs much better security for the crypt? Perhaps a restraining order for Sonny and Ava?)

Sonny denies any responsible for destruction of his relationship with Michael.

Sonny knows on some level most people consider him a bad person. But he also knows that he always has the best intentions for the people he loves. When Sonny took in Jason and taught him how to be an enforcer, it was to give Jason Morgan his independence. Same with Michael. Sonny wanted to the young man to make his own choices about life without pressure of the Quartermaines. That was all he wanted, to have the best for the people he loved. He would deny anything else.

He denies taking Michael was petty.

He denies taking Michael was cruel.

He denies taking Michael was selfish.

He denies Michael would be safer with the Quartermaines.

He denies Michael would be safer without him as a father.

He denies Michael would be safer with any other last name.

He denies his actions caused harm to innocent people.

He denies his actions caused his children to hate him.

He denies his actions caused his city explode with violence.

He denies he uses people to his advantage.

He denies he uses people for his personal pleasure.

He denies he uses people, damages them, and then discard them.

He denies he should be in a jail cell he occupied.

He denies he should be in a jail cell many times over.

He denies he should be in a jail cell until his death.

He denies he's in denial.


End file.
